Jazz Beat
by al-fayeed
Summary: Maybe it was how powerful, yet innocent, Katniss appeared, like she was still scared the game was not over but ready to play again if necessary.


Katniss Everdeen was a person who loved to surprise Johanna Mason.

Firstly, and perhaps most importantly, by loving her. Something the older victor thought was impossible.

Secondly, by always being so gentle and caring. Like she would damn herself to death if, by any means, she contributed to making Johanna feel more broken. Not that Katniss wasn't a caring person before, but it surprised Johanna that Katniss would care so much about _her_. Especially counting how rude and aggressive Johanna could be sometimes. How rude and aggressive Johanna was when they first met.

Johanna watched as Katniss swayed her hips slowly and seductively, enjoying the view of her every move. Jazz was playing low in the background and the weak lights from the candles only increased the sexiness of the already heavy atmosphere.

It was something that almost made Katniss and Johanna sad: how the Capitol wouldn't make music nowadays. Before the war, the entertainment was all about the hunger games. They thought that maybe that would change once it was all over, but apparently society was not worried about having good music to listen to.

The wine in Johanna's glass was long ago forgotten, just as the wine in Katniss'. When the song ended, Katniss sighed and shrugged, sitting back next to Johanna, who was still dumbstruck. "I love this song," was all she said, and pretty much the only thing that was heard in that room, besides the low music, for some good minutes. "I missed you this week," Katniss said in a low tone, interlocking their fingers together.

"We saw each other every day, Kitten." Johanna retorted with an adorable laugh.

"Yes, but we were so busy in the Capitol that I felt like we didn't have much time together."

Johanna gave her forehead a kiss and they both went silent again, sipping on their wine and enjoying the music. Katniss' head was comfortably laying on Johanna's chest, which moved up and down softly as she breathed. Katniss began tracing abstract figures on her girlfriend's leg, so innocently that Johanna choked slightly when her nails scratched a little further up. When her touch became unabashedly naughty, Johanna got a hold of her hand, making Katniss stop at the apex of her thigh.

"Mind if we take this to the bedroom?"

"Actually, I do."

Katniss was confident about what she was doing when she took the wine glass out of Johanna's hand and laid it safely out of her reach, along with hers and the almost empty bottle of wine. The rug was not as comfortable as their bed but Katniss could not care less; she simply wanted to feel Johanna. She wanted to kiss her, she wanted their fingers interlocked whilst their bodies danced together, she wanted more songs whispered on her ears and she wanted to hear more beautiful words voiced in a passionate glory. She needed Johanna, and she needed all of her.

"I love the way you smell…" Katniss said whilst tracing a line from Johanna's neck to collarbone with her nose until the fabric from her blouse became a barrier "it's strong but not overpowering."

Johanna gasped when she felt a strategically well-placed bite on her neck, followed by a hard suck and a light kiss and forced herself to say, "You're going to leave a mark."

"By now you should already know that that's my exact intention, Hanna. I can be very possessive sometimes, and I want to mark you as mine, and only mine, so you won't forget it as long as you have the feel of my lips lingering on your skin."

"I could never forget it."

"Good," she said placing another bite, this time making Johanna moan in surprise.

Katniss made Johanna's neck her toy, played with every bit of it until she was mildly satisfied and told her girlfriend to get rid of her clothes, _all of them_. Who was Johanna not to obey, right? She did as she was told and waited; feeling a strange sensation in her stomach with the way Katniss stared at her, pure and raw lust in those, once adorable, blue coloured orbs.

"You look really good wearing green."

Johanna smiled, even though she was internally begging Katniss to be rough. They had plenty of time for sweet, slow, lovemaking. Now she wanted Katniss to ravish her. Maybe it was the wine talking, but she was up to very wild sex, with hands pulling on her hair, spanking, sweaty bodies shaking and names screamed breathlessly. She wanted all of her kinks fulfilled.

Katniss could only have sensed that because it was the one and only explanation Johanna managed to find for all that teasing. The archer explored every weak spots mercilessly and showed no signal that she was even thinking about giving Johanna what she wanted.

"I hate it when you're being a tease."

"I know, but remember to behave, Hanna. You don't want to be punished..." Johana supressed her laugh "or do you?"

When she received no answer, Katniss got up on her feet and sat on the couch. "Okay… Come on, baby girl. You know the drill."

Johanna felt an entire garden inside her belly as she tried to keep her balance whilst laying her torso on Katniss' lap. Cold fingers danced on her skin, caressing her waist gently.

"I'm going to spank you three times and you're going to count with me. Are you okay with this?" Johanna nodded. "If you need me to stop, just tell me and I will."

Nevertheless, Katniss wasn't in a hurry. Thus, first, she enjoyed the view.

Second, she allowed herself to drink in the feeling of power Johanna's submission gave her.

Third, she raised her hand and let it down with a loud smacking sound on Johanna's ass. Johanna squirmed with the pain and tried to reach to something she could hold on to, counting the first slap along with her girlfriend. Katniss waited a few seconds before repeating the action a second time and she could already see a reddening mark with the shape of her hand.

_Two._

_Three._

The mark was bright red now.

Johanna let a breath out from her mouth and whispered, "Do it again."

Katniss did. She gave two more slaps to Johanna's ass.

"Now lay on your back. As I see, being the naughty girl you are you actually enjoy it. As a result, for your punishment, you're going to have to tell me exactly what you want me to do or I'm not doing anything at all."

"Katniss…" she whimpered.

"Nah-ah, don't complain, baby girl."

Now that was punishment. Johanna was not exactly one for begging, as submissive as she could be sometimes. Every now and then, she would say "_please_", but only on the not so often occasions where the girl on fire took control and wouldn't let her turn the table again. It was to expect that being the tender person she is, Katniss would always be a little cautious about being rough.

Maybe it was past five or more minutes without Johanna saying anything, when Katniss giggled and left the couch.

"No! Come back."

"What for, uh? I can't do a thing if you don't tell me, baby girl."

_Baby girl_… Johanna bought into account that the sound of Katniss' voice when she called her like that was more enchanting than the best of the melodies she has ever listened to during the course of her life.

Johanna had to muster a little courage, and undress herself of her pride, before asking Katniss to kiss her. However, just for the pleasure of bothering the older woman, Katniss kissed her cheek.

"Be specific, Hanna" the girl on fire whispered on her ear.

"My neck. Bite it, kiss it, just… do something."

Katniss obeyed, even leaving a few marks. Johanna didn't need much more encouragement to ask Katniss to kiss lower, _and lower_. Bluntness was one of her strongest perquisites, and it wasn't all that difficult to say, "I need you to eat me out, Katniss."

She did not tease Johanna any more, for it wasn't necessary. She went straight to her task, revelling in the taste and wetness of Johanna's sex. Johanna tried not to be too loud, but that was absolutely not what Katniss desired, since it was so beautifully pleasing for her ego to hear Johanna's moans.

Katniss knew her girlfriend's body, and had the perfect timing for every action. As if she predicted what Johanna wanted before even Johanna knew it. She easily penetrated her with one finger, playing a bit inside before adding a second one.

Setting a satisfactory rhythm, she kept stimulating Johanna, using her free hand to keep the woman from squirming too much. Katniss could feel the wetness coating her mouth and chin. It felt almost like that single drop that rolled down her neck slowly was burning her skin in such a pleasurable way she moaned and pressed her hips against the couch cushion, trying to achieve a little friction.

Almost on the edge, Johanna searched blindly for Katniss' hand, griping it tightly. With little to no effort, the girl on fire had the older victor melting herself at her mouth with a scream and a tug on her hair.

"Well, asking for it was easier than I thought…" Johanna mumbled, making Katniss laugh.

The jazz beat o the music still echoed around the large living room, helping them relax without destroying the sexy atmosphere. A great equilibrium.

Pulling her girlfriend for a kiss, Johanna noticed the way Katniss' body shook slightly when she placed a hand on her waist, dragging her down. They parted ways after a few kisses so Katniss could get undressed. She even danced a little more.

Johanna kept on still, laying on the couch and called, "Sit here," correcting herself when Katniss sat on her lap and pointing to her mouth.

There was just enough space for Katniss to position her legs on each side of Johanna's head. When she did, her knees very nearly got too weak. It was not as if it was the first time things happened like that, but Katniss loved that position so much and Johanna knew it.

"Oh god," she whispered whilst lowering herself on Johanna's mouth.

-x-

Johanna woke up a few hours later, laying completely on top of Katniss. She looked out the window to see it was still dark outside but did not bother to look for the time on the clock. Naked, she wandered around the house. For no reason, really. Simply observing every spot, every piece of furniture they both chose together. Johanna stopped for a moment to look at two pictures on the corridor wall. Both portraits of Katniss and her, the portraits they took at the capitol after winning their games. The two things in the house keeping a memory of their turbulent past.

Something not even once failed to take her attention when she looked at Katniss' portrait and she never found a way to actually describe it. Maybe it was how powerful, yet innocent, Katniss appeared, like she was still scared the game was not over but ready to play again if necessary.

There was, also, that light reflecting on her eyes, giving a similar effect as the way its blue was accentuated at the sunlight. Johanna loved that. Katniss' eyes were the first thing she noticed about the girl. The first thing she saw when she entered that elevator. Johanna fancied going out on walks with Katniss just so they could stop by the river and she could see the daylight reflecting in Katniss' eyes. Plus, each and every time Katniss notices Johanna's blatant staring, she blushes, and it is very cute. She giggled alone with her own thoughts, feeling complete and warm inside.

Johanna Mason drowned in pride knowing the fact that the Mockingjay was hers and hers alone. That she was the one to hear her sing, that she was the one to _make her_ sing.

Love was surely weird, but loving Katniss Everdeen never felt wrong.


End file.
